Printer sheet feeding mechanisms often have an intake portion, in which paper or other sheet media is received, and an output portion, in which the sheet media is expelled after processing. In some applications, the input portion retrieves one sheet at a time from a stack of sheets. The handling of the sheet media in the exit path serves to promote control of the movement of the media and decrease occurrence of media jams. In the inlet path, media jams may occur when picking individual sheets from a stack.